Left Outside Alone
by Ecofinisher
Summary: This is the one-shot for Day 6 Prompt Lonely for the Rarepair Month. Lila realizes, that she never had a chance with Adrien and bounds with his fencing classmate Kagami about the same case.


**Day 6: Lonely**

 **Ship: Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi**

On Christmas Eve all the classmates and friends of Adrien Agreste got invited to his mansion for dinner to celebrate not only the birthday of the Christ, but what was more important to Adrien is the return of his mother Emilie Agreste.

As Chat Noir – Adrien discovered Hawk Moth's identity and it was the person he never would have expected at the begin, but with the time of his low presence in his life he got more and more busy with the facts of who Hawk Moth really is and it couldn't be anybody else than his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Although Gabriel had done many bad decisions and victims due to his time as Hawk Moth, Chat Noir convinced Ladybug to talk with Hawk Moth personally to clear the situation in Paris and they ended up agreeing in helping Hawk Moth – Gabriel to try to revive Mrs. Agreste from the coma – with success.

The only drawback about the resurrection of Adrien's mother was, that it would cost someone else its life. Gabriel and Adrien had a long argument about, who would have done that until in the end their former assistant Nathalie had sacrificed herself to the two blonde's place to revive Emilie back and after their success, Nathalie had passed away the next couple of minutes as they had managed to bring the wife back.

Adrien now by side of his two parents stood all together watching the most of the classmates eating and dancing in the front yard of the building, then Adrien shared a hug with his mother from the happiness of not having to spend Christmas all by himself.

His father took from his pocket out a wrapped package and handed it over to his son, which accepted it with a smile, then removed the paper off it and opened the fold paper box and wide his eyes at seeing his gift.

"Do you like it?" Asked the fashion designer as the thin boy took out his gift, which was a current selfie of the three together at the five-star restaurant of his best friend Chloé.

"I love it father," Adrien said looking up at the man, which placed his arms around his son for a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it," Gabriel said, then Adrien looked down at the dancing crowd, where Nino stood dancing with Alya and Marinette just glancing awkwardly at the model boy, which shrugged his shoulders and walked the stairs down.

"Hey, you're free?" Asked Adrien and Marinette looked around, then pointed at herself.

"Me?" Asked the blue pigtail girl earning a nod from the Frenchman.

"Sure, who else?" Asked Adrien. "You know, that I still love you whether your Ladybug or Clumsybug," Adrien said making Marinette giggle while turning red on her face. Adrien held his hand out for Marinette to grab it, then they walked into the crowd to dance together after that Lila Rossi, a classmate of Adrien observed the two together and sighed.

"Why are you looking at them stupida, he's probably not meant to be with me" Lila whispered to herself seeing the two dance. She observed how gracefully Nino danced with Alya, how in sync Ivan and Myléne were together and even Chloé had a date with a blonde guy, which looked familiar to her friend Adrien.

Lila walked back into the mansion of the Agreste's, where the students had all eaten their dinner after she got into the darkroom only lightened up with the Christmas decorations around the room and she turned on the light of the room and shrieked as she caught Adrien's fencing friend Kagami sitting alone on the chair with a sad expression on her face. Lila walked up at the girl, then stood beside her observing her quietly.

"Hey" Lila greeted quietly earning a short look from the blue-haired girl and she sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey" The Japanese girl greeted back emotionless.

"You're...Adrien's friend from fencing….uhm….

"Kagami" Responded the Japan descendant girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" Responded Lila. "I didn't want to stay out there watching all the others dance with their partners. Everybody has found their life partners, every single one of them, even Chloé"

"Well we're all around 15, I don't see, that they're all going to get married in the future"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, that's at least my point of view"

"Have you had any interests in a boy from our school?" Asked the brunette earning a head shake of the girl.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lila making Kagami roll her eyes down to think. "I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"Well, it's not that Lila…..I like the same boy as you"

"You like Adrien too?" Asked the Italian surprised.

"Well it isn't really shocking, every third girl has a crush on him. Even the girls in my fencing group do so"

"You're correct" Lila agreed looking at the blue-haired girl. "So you're also a fangirl of him or not?"

"No I didn't know, that he was a model and honestly I don't care if he is one, cause the only thing that matters would be the relationship and our well being"

"I think I should start to look for that instead. I sort of had other reasons, maybe I don't know, if I'm really in love with him or not"

"It could also be just a crush you got, but might go away, when you find someone you really love"

"I don't know, I've never been in a relationship before" The Italian girl confessed at the girl sitting next to her.

"I dated once a boy from Japan, but it didn't last long. He was sort of a jerk"

"He's an idiot," Lila said making the brown-eyed girl chuckle while looking at the tall girl interested. "If you knew how many jerks I've met down in Italy..."

"Those type of guys you'll meet all over your lifetime. Sometimes it takes a little while for us to realize that"

"Yeah" Agreed the green-eyed girl, then Kagami got up from her chair walking at the window with the sight to the front yard where all the classmates were dancing together, afterward Lila got up too and stood next to the blue-haired girl copying her.

"They're all so happy," Lila said neutrally looking through the glass at the dancing couples. "We're here all alone without anybody"

"We don't need to be here all by ourselves, we could just all go out and dance together" Suggested the brown-eyed girl.

"Really?"

"Come on" Kagami said holding her hand out to the Italian girl smiling, then Lila gladly took the Japanese girl her hand and before they walked out Lila noted on the blazer of the girl a symbol on it.

"Which school does give you this amazing looking uniform?"

"Uhm the symbol belongs to my family, the outfit was from a previous school I used to go in Japan. You're interested in it?"

"I find it would look great on me," Lila said jokingly making the friend smile.

"You really would look amazing Lila" Kagami complimented watching Lila's face turn a little red, then the Italian quickly avoided eye contact with the fencing student. Kagami had an idea and grabbed Lila's hand pulling her along with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Shouldn't we be dancing?" Asked the teenager looking back at Lila.

"….Yeah"

"Then what are we waiting? We are allowed to dance, come on" Kagami asked while pulling the new friend with her into the crowd of the students starting to dance together.


End file.
